Enfrentando a la Vida
by Denii-Asakura
Summary: Ella siempre amo el boxeo, era su vida, su pasión. Jamás penso que alguna vez habría algo que se le comparara. "Sakura, el es Uchiha Sasuke será tu entrenador" SasuSaku


_**Enfrentando a la Vida**_

Capitulo 1… "El nuevo entrenador"

El boxeo...todos ustedes lo conocen por lo menos deben saber de que se trata, toda mi vida sentí cierta atracción por este deporte, siempre que mi papa lo veía por la televisión me sentaba en sus piernas y lo acompañaba, lo sé es extraño que a una chica le guste este deporte en vez del ballet, la gimnasia o algo por el estilo, pero no podía evitarlo. Me encantaba ver como esos hombres intercambiaban golpes entre si e imaginar lo que haría yo si estuviera en su lugar, pero, no podía porque yo no estaba ahí, yo no sabía luchar, yo no era boxeadora, yo no era un _**hombre…**_Y a pesar de que siempre mis oponentes imaginarios terminaban noqueados, sabía que la estrategia era muy diferente a la aplicación, mi cuerpo era débil, delgado, delicado, de_**mujer…**_ sabía que no podía dejarme vencer así, que las divisiones sexistas no podían aplacar toda la pasión que llevaba dentro, pero aun así no hice absolutamente nada para evitarlo, y lo único que logré con eso fue fortalecer mi debilidad.

Un día en los que veía el boxeo con mi papá, cuando tenía 8, pasaban por la televisión lo de siempre ya había noqueado al retador imaginario de dos diferentes maneras sin embargo la pelea continuaba ya se estaba volviendo aburrido cuando al fin el retador cayó desmayado y las campanas anunciaron el fin de la contienda, entonces se transmitió un programa que nunca antes había visto, estaba impactada, en ese momento cambió la perspectiva que solía tener del box, en el ring habían nada más y nada menos que 2 mujeres peleando. Era increíble como intercambiaban golpes uno tras otro, se veían tan livianas y fuertes a la vez, totalmente diferentes a los hombres duros y pesados que por lo general habían. Además al parecer ellas si pensaban lo que hacían a pesar de que de vez en cuando lanzaban algunos golpes inútiles por lo general las noqueaban casi al mismo tiempo que yo en mi ring mental. En ese momento supe lo que quería hacer, yo quería ser como ellas quería que mi cuerpo llegara a ser fuerte como el de ellas, quería que mi s puños se movieran tan veloces y precisos como los de ellas, quería que mis piernas dieran saltillos con una coordinación tanto o mejor que las de ellas y lo que más quería en ese momento era ser la mas fuerte de todas…..

A los 12 años logre persuadir a mi madre, con la ayuda de mi padre, para que me cambiara a una escuela en la que hubiera una academia de boxeo. Mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con todo esto ella quería que yo fuera lo más femenina posible. Ya saben usar vestidos, maquillarse, usar tacones. Pero todo eso era tan incómodo….nunca pude ocupar nada de eso, aunque mi madre me forzaba cuando hacia fiestas con sus amigas.

Ese mismo año ingresé al instituto Konoha y lo primero que hice fue inscribirme en la academia de boxeo femenino que comenzaba sólo 2 días después. Con mi padre fuimos a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para pelear, guantes y ropa adecuada, hasta los zapatos. No cabía en mi gozo y me costó mucho esperar al día, hasta que este llegó, sin mucha prisa….

A penas abrí las puertas al gimnasio me sentí fascinada, ahí adentro estaba lleno de mujeres muy parecidas a aquellas de la televisión. Algunas en el ring peleando, otras dando golpes al saco, otras saltando la cuerda, algunas haciendo abdominales y otras dando golpes al aire. Estaba tan sumida observando que no sentí como alguien se me acercaba, hasta que dijo mi nombre, era un hombre de cabello blanco tenia un ojo tapado por un parche y su rostro era cubierto por una bufanda, lo cual era muy extraño ya que estábamos en verano me dijo que se llamaba Kakashi y que seria mi entrenador asignado, el me enseñó muchas cosas y yo cada día me esforzaba más y más en aprender , era un muy buen maestro y poco a poco comenzó a formarse un afecto mutuo entre nosotros.

A mitad de año fue cuando mi padre murió, eso afectó bastante a mi madre la que me prohibió seguir boxeando. Pero yo no quería dejarlo lo amaba y me mantenía cerca de mi padre, al cual siempre le encantó lo que hacía así que con la ayuda del entrenador Kakashi pude seguir con este deporte. Él tenía un gimnasio de boxeo propio así que para evitar que algún profesor le fuera con el chisme a mi madre comencé a entrenar ahí. Cada día mejoraba más y más, entonces comencé a luchar con otras chicas las derroté a todas poco a poco y me convertí en la mejor del gimnasio.

Como ya no tenia a nadie más con quien luchar, el profesor Kakashi me permitió comenzar a luchar con algunos hombres, el nunca había hecho eso, me sentía realmente orgullosa y para no defraudarlo siempre daba el máximo. Con los hombres mi capacidad para la estrategia me ayudaba bastante, ya que ellos no utilizaban mucho la mente más que nada la fuerza y eso los llevaba varias veces a la derrota. Logre noquear a varios chicos y los pobres recibían varias veces las burlas de sus compañeros por perder ante una chica, eso me molestaba bastante, me subestimaban pero poco a poco comencé a ganarme su respeto y terminaron por pelear con migo como si fuera uno más de ellos cada día derrotaba a más hombres y cada día me hacía más fuerte, claro siempre tenía mis derrotas.

Para ese entonces Kakashi ya era casi un padre para mi, y ya tenía muchos amigos en el gimnasio, el mejor era Naruto, todos me ayudaban a ocultarle a mi madre el secreto del gimnasio lo cual a ratos era muy complicado.

Bueno y así llegamos al día de hoy, ya tengo 16 años y soy toda una boxeadora, cumplí mi sueño y el de mi padre y vivo feliz claro lo que no sabía es que ese día abría un pequeño cambio que incidiría más de lo que pensaba en mi vida

-Sakura- me llamo Kakashi

-mmm?- entonces lo vi al lado del entrenador había un chico alto, muy pálido, con cabello y ojos negros- quien es él?

-Él es Uchiha Sasuke, es boxeador, le doy clases particulares y le he pedido que me reemplace un tiempo en lo que me voy de vacaciones

-eso significa que….-comence con incredulidad

-Sí Sakura-continúo el peliblanco- el será tu entrenador durante ese tiempo….

_**Continuara…..**_

_Bueno aquí con un nuevo fic si les gustó díganme para continuarlo bueno nada más que decir _

_Sayonara…._

_Reviews? _


End file.
